


Smex With Subtitles

by mizwidget



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crack, Dreamsharing, Episode: s02e17 Proteus, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Rinch -, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizwidget/pseuds/mizwidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Harold sit 'way back in the balcony...in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smex With Subtitles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimelessDreamer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/gifts), [Rinch Chat on POI Discussion Forum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rinch+Chat+on+POI+Discussion+Forum).



> This scenario-challenge was passed along to me by TimelessDreamer2 during the Rinch Chat on Friday, January 9, 2015. 
> 
> I had a fun time writing this one! 
> 
> [I am smirking!]

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

I am sitting in the flickering darkness, in the seat next to Harold, holding hands.  Yeah, it is some vaguely familiar film with subtitles, and needless to say, I am starting to feel bored.  With the movie, not with Harold. 

 

I have plans.

 

It’s a good thing that we’ve decided to sit in the balcony, ‘way in the back, because my plans involve us doing something raunchy.  What some people would call—more accurately—lewd?  All I can think is, “Too bad that this theater is so old that I can’t move the arms of the seats back out of the way.”

 

Harold turns to me, in that way that he has, that stiff twist that I find so endearing.  He has a bit of a frown on his face.  I wonder what’s on his mind?  Then I notice that his eyes have dropped to stare at my crotch.

 

“Finch, taking a good look?  Like what you see?”  Even in the shadows, he can see my fly tenting.  When I’m with Harold in the dark, it’s a challenge not to be turned on.

 

Then it’s my turn to look down at him, and I see he’s dealing with the same distortion of his trousers as I am.  It’s easy to smirk at my Harold.  I don’t even try to hide my smile.

 

Turning towards him, I reach over and unzip his fly, managing to slip past his hand as he tries to stop me. “Good heavens!  Mr. Reese!”  And I turn out of my seat, and kneel as near as I can to get a closer look, puffing a chuckle.  I raise my eyebrows, “Harold, this is ruining the lines of your tailoring, this can’t be good.”  He flaps his hands at me; he is really flustered.  I reach in, pull down the elastic band of his paisley burgundy silk boxers, releasing his penis and lifting his balls.  People would never know the wild side Harold hides under his bespoke suits.

 

“Mr. Reese!” he hisses, “Mr. Reese!  You know this is a public place!” 

 

“Yes, and isn’t this fun, what I’m going to do to you?”  I huff my hot breath over his now exposed cock.  I notice that his sac is tense, the snug elastic under it making Harold more excited.  It's time to stop talking. 

 

I take Harold’s cock into my mouth, starting off gently.  I can taste his precum.  He’s surprised, and starts to wave his hands around my face, "Oh Dear!" trying to get me to stop.  But as take him more deeply, he relaxes back into the seat, his hips slide down toward me.  I could do this again.

 

A woman in a seat in our row over on the aisle gives us a disgusted look.  I only raise my eyebrows at her with Harold’s dick still in my mouth.  Finch closes his eyes and surrenders to me.  I'm taking my time.

 

“Hmmm.”  As I hum, I feel my lover’s hips tense up.  I fondle his balls, loving how they snuggle closer to his cock—he’s almost there.   His hands clutch the sides of my head, his hips tense, then jerk and he fills my throat.  I can’t see his face, but I know he’s having a tough time trying not to cry out.  He loves when we share this.

 

Harold’s breathing gradually quiets as he recovers from my loving.  I smile around his cock.  I love bringing pleasure to him.  His eyes are closed and I make sure that his suit is still tidy.  None of his essence has leaked from my mouth.

 

I know how sensitive he is after he comes, so I gently remove my lips, tuck him back into his boxers, zipping up his fly.  I return Harold to his stylish dignity.

 

Now I’m really feeling horny.

 

Returning back to my seat, I reach for Harold’s hand again, and put my free hand on my fly.  I think I’ll jerk myself off.  Then Harold touches me.

 

I’m flipped out of my dream, sleeping next to Harold, both of us nude with morning wood.

 

“Harold, I had the strangest dream.  We were at that movie theater, you know, the one with the subtitles?”

 

“Yes, John, I was dreaming I was with you at that cinema, too.  Oh my heavens!  You gave me the most fantastic blow job.”

 

We both start to laugh, hugging each other.

 

It’s easy for me to smile.  “Well, Harold, it looks as though both our cocks are ready for sex right now."  I sigh.  "I love how you look, all turned on in the morning.”

 

“I love how you look, too, John."  Harold kisses me, and our tongues play with each other's.  "Amazing, John, that we have such a strong connection, dreaming the same dream.”

 

My grin can't help but grow wider when I see his face, flushed with anticipation, “Yeah, Harold.”

 

Both of our erections are leaking precum for us.  Time to make love, this time in real time.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 


End file.
